Aine Euryphresea
Aine Euryphresea (アイーン。ウーリフレシー, Aīn Ūrifureshī) is the current matriarch of the Euryphresea Family and a prominent political figure within the Kingdom of Aeternum. Among the populace she is regarded as a beautiful, radiant woman whose nobility shines through the way she conducts herself and the actions she takes for the people on a daily basis. To this end, her position within Aeternum, her prowess as a aside, has lead her to be harked as Ariel ( , Ērieru; lit. "Fairy Empress"). Her role as one of the last individuals in Aeternum's nobility, excluding the Royal line, is that of a . In addition to being in charge of relaying the word of the governmental body across Aeternum, she also gathers and prioritizes requests that must be handled by the legislative body of the Kingdom. Aine Euryphresea, however, did not stop there. Despite inheriting a blessed power that forbade her predecessors from pursuing the life of a Mage, her passion for the art of blossomed that very power into a defensive ability that far surpassed all in Aeternum. To this end, she founded the Kingdom's Barrier Brigade. However, with her current workload, the leadership of that organization has been passed down to her two hands, Sasha Ferrous and Ruhan. The Fairy Empress' prowess as a Mage caught the eye of the former King, Kladenets, who invited her into the Nine Elementals. Considering the unstable political climate at the time, she accepted his offer to appease the troubled hearts of her people. Of course, nobody had known what occurred in the heart of the Euryphresea Matriarch, for she was much like an illusion. She was untouchable, unreadable. Although the King had trusted her due to her affiliation with the people, it was a misplaced gift. Aine would no longer stand for this King's incompetent rule, and thus sided with the Aion Rebellion that sought to overthrow him as one of the New World Empresses. In what would be considered a miracle, this conflict would end without a civil war that dragged the innocents in its grasp. The King had been overthrown, and the continent would know peace as new rulers lead the Kingdom to a prosperous era. The great powers of the Kingdom, however, needed a refuge. Eventually, a Guild-like organization to oversee the Kingdom, named Arcana, would be created by Aine herself. The Fairy Empress proved her worth to the Kingdom through her great sacrifice for the Kingdom's prosperity, and the bountiful power she held, thus being heralded as one of its four Grand Arcana — The Sun (天日, Tenjitsu). With the new direction of the Kingdom, Aine would find that foreign relations needed to be mended, for their isolation under their previous rulers lead their diverging continent and people to the brink of desperation. It would only be appropriate that the most politically inclined woman of Aeternum would take the role of , traveling throughout the world in order to draft foreign policy that will stabilize the continent's population. In a similar fashion, the woman's extraordinary defensive power lead the God of Magic Irminsul himself to suggest that Aine be instated as the Guardian of the Wellspring (水源守, Suigen Mori) — in other words, the protector of Aeternum's vitality. Truly, Aine Euryphresea is a woman that has defied all expectations. With her great power, sensibility, and noble air, one would find the woman to be flawless. However, beneath the great light of the sun is a crippling darkness that haunts at the girl's emotions. But for the sake of her people, and for her own sake, she will allow nothing to compromise her light. Appearance Personality Aine is a woman of mystery, whose very existence is as fragile and malleable as light. The truth of her form lies underneath a cloak stitched by the perceptions of others. There are several opinions of the Euryphresea Matriarch. Some may consider her a dazzling figure equivalent to the sun, benevolent to all who meet her. Others may consider her shrewd like the moon, using the light of her political situation to elevate her own status. But Aine is nothing so marvelous. Even if Aine's current self may be the product of hundreds or thousand of rumors, she is nothing more than a woman broken by the harsh rays of duty. A young girl who aspired to be a warrior that surpassed the fickle threads of duty, the greed of others led her to become duty's , shackles she battles against with all her might, every single moment. :More Coming Soon... Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ain Soph Aur ( , Aīn Sofu Ōru; Hebrew for "Endless Light", Japanese for "The Light of God Pervades in All Creation"): All energy is eternal, that fact is relatively simple. There is no creation, nor destruction of energy: there is only a transfer and transformation. Then why is it that no Mage is capable of harnessing a limitless amount of power? It is because, physiologically, such a phenomenon is not possible. All users of Magic, regardless of their racial standing, are forced to indirectly associate with the infinite amount of Magic pervading in the atmosphere and, for that reason, there is a necessity of conservation. That is precisely where the Euryphresea leader differs from Mages across all of . They possess a self-granted blessing from an ubiquitous fairy that, rather than grant them greater power, granted them the ability to make their power eternal. While by no means does this mean they can harness an infinite amount of power at a given time, what it does mean is that the power passed on from a holder of the Ain Soph Aur blessing to another individual retains the cumulative power gained from the previous individuals who obtained the blessing, primarily because any energy influenced by Ain Soph Aur transcends Magic's law of energy conservation, thus eternally existing as a source of power that Aine can use to its fullest potential. Despite its existence as a blessing, Ain Soph Aur is extremely difficult to use in a combative situation. After all, like all boons, there are conditions that must be kept for its power to be effective. In fact, Aine has explicitly stated if anyone was successful at coercing her to use this power for inappropriate means, all the Magic accumulated within Aine's body would disperse into the atmosphere, destroying both Aine and an area the size of a large town. To this end, even a mighty conqueror such as Kladenets has been forced to give her independent reign for fear of the consequences of her power backfiring and not being available to defend the Kingdom. Likewise, upon analysis by individuals such as Yarrow Aurora, it has been said that if Ain Soph Aur did not possess the constraints it did, Aine's power would rise to such heights that even a Machias of his nature would never be capable of overcoming it, implying a level of prowess akin to the God of Magic. Moreover, despite Edward Hartmann's regret regarding being incapable of fighting Aine directly, he has readily stated the amount of power granted to her by Ain Soph Aur — which he can sense through his scar — is better described as limitless due to its nature. The condition attached to the fairy's blessing is simple: it cannot be used with malefic intent. The ability to cause harm on others through Ain Soph Aur's limitless power is non-existent. For this very reason, many of her predecessors ended up becoming non-combatants, instead focusing their efforts in political and medical practices. Aine, being the resolved woman she was, steeled herself and used all of her efforts to turn her seemingly infinite power into something of use to the world. That power would appear, as Aine would dub it, her "clothing of light" (光の衣, Hikari no Koromo). Given Aine's incredible control over her magical energy, achieved through her endless pursuits in actualizing this power for a purpose, she is capable of remotely transferring this power to other individuals without passing the blessing. Transfer of this power enables others to harness the eternal power of Ain Soph Aur, albeit under the complete control of Aine. By its nature as an eternally existing power, it is extremely difficult to dissipate the said clothing, to the point where only continuous assaults against a specific area has any potential of causing it to tear from a combatant inferior to a S-Class Mage. While many would seek to use the said aura in an offensive manner, Aine's remote control over the power makes this impossible, therefore creating a situation where she is using the aura for malefic intent non-existent. However, Aine appears to be capable of lending the control of this clothing to those who fully understand Ain Soph Aur's limitations, among these people being Sasha Ferrous and Edward Hartmann: lending control also enables the clothing to become vastly more durable and malleable without Aine's consent, thus allowing more clever users almost complete invulnerability in battle. What truly defines Aine's prowess, and what also made her the leader of Aeternum's Barrier Brigade, lies in her ability to impart her clothing to any substance that can conduct Magic. Indeed, her control over Ain Soph Aur is so refined that inanimate objects gain defensive properties that far surpass their existing parameters. To this end, she can create makeshift barriers out of even small household objects such as plates, using them for potent — temporary — defense. It is said her ability to create defensive objects out of everything in this world also grants her a level of invulnerability by channeling Ain Soph Aur into her clothing, before extending the said aura across the air surrounding her body. Although the majority of these barriers are simple, Aine can in fact manipulate the constitution and form of these so-called wards to possess different functions, being able to do so because manipulating Magic influencing an inanimate object is far easier than doing so on a living being. The said wards can take on a vast array of shapes, such as crosses, and perform varying functions defensive in nature. For example, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for Aine's wards to become jelly-like in constitution, absorbing and redirecting the impact of any attack; one out of many possibilities for the Feiat Aur, yet nothing more than a glimpse into her incredible power. *'Aur Olam' ( , Ōru Oramu; Herbrew for "Light of the World", Japanese for "Gentle Light Encompassing the World"): *'Aur Yah'chid shel Adam' ( , Ōru Yakiddo Sheru Adamu; Herbrew for "One's True Light", Japanese for "Gentle Light Illuminating and Encompassing the Self"): ]] Theoria ( , Shīōrīa; Greek for "Contemplation", Japanese for "Gaze at the Light") Michael ( , Maikeru; Herbrew for "Who is like God?", Japanese for "Gentle Light of God's True Name"): (Former) (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): : Master Bōjutsu Specialist: Genius Intellect: Peak Physical Prowess: Trivia *Before anyone asks, the Ariel referred to in Aine's current alias is referring to the character in 's play, The Tempest. This is in a similar regard to 's title, "Titania" being drawn from his play A Midsummer's Night Dream. Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Nine Elementals